


It's platonic, I swear

by otaku_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_trash/pseuds/otaku_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma tugged uncomfortably at his sleeve. "I really don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Kenma, you've literally had sex with him multiple times and you're going to turn a blind eye on this?" </p><p>- or -</p><p>Kenma and Kuroo are way too affectionate to be 100% completely no homo best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's platonic, I swear

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for the longest time you don't even know

Kenma answered the door and Akaashi swore he was done.

 

He didn't get paid enough to deal with this shit.

 

This wasn't even the first time. It wasn't the first time that Kenma answered the door looking like the epitome of a morning after sex. It wasn't the first time Kenma wore nothing but a sweater that was too big and really did him no justice. He was covered in hickeys and bruises, and his hair was messy, and he had bags under his eyes.

 

Akaashi wasn't shocked like he was the first time it happened. He was just done.

 

"Kenma, if you're going to sleep with him, can you at least stop pretending you guys are completely platonic best friends?"

 

Well then. He was really getting straight to the point.

 

Kenma tugged uncomfortably at his sleeve. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

 

"Kenma, you've literally had sex with him multiple times and you're going to turn a blind eye on this?"

 

It really did need to be confronted. Kenma and Kuroo were "just friends", despite the fact that they had sex and were probably more affectionate than most couples.

 

"At least have some coffee before you make jabs at me."

 

"Fine." Kenma and Akaashi sat across from each other at the table and before Kenma could even finish pouring the coffee Akaashi was attacking him again.

 

"Can you please do something about this? It's not even like there's no feelings here. You've liked him for so long, and all this is going on. Kenma, you guys are doing this  _exclusively_."

 

"I'm telling you, we're just friends," Kenma mumbled. It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Just do something about this, please. I'm tired of having to deal with this."

 

* * *

 

Kuroo sat up and grinned.  _It's a good day,_ he thought.  _Every day with Kenma in it is a good day._

 

He grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

 

**Calling Brokuto...**

 

_"What's up?"_

 

"I got laid again, by the best person in the world."

 

_"Ohoho?"_

 

"Ohohoho. Oh god, Kenma is amazing."

 

_"Are we talking about on a daily basis or during sex?"_

 

"Both."

 

_"Bro, you've got it bad. Call me back when you can actually call him yours."_

 

"Are you also getting laid?"

 

_"No, you fucker. Akaashi's at your place right now. Right now's my lunch break, so I've got to get back to work soon."_

 

"Okay, have fun coaching your college fuckers. Kenma and I will entertain your boyfriend."

 

_"Gotta blast."_

 

"Okay, bye."

 

Kuroo hung up and grinned again.  _It's a day filled with opportunities, even if  none of them are grasped._

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo walked out of the room and Kenma could feel his stomach flip.  _Goddamn it, I should be used to this by now._

 

In Kenma's defense, it was hard not to be attracted to Kuroo. His image aslo screamed after sex, and Kenma's chest felt warm at the knowledge that all those marks were made by himself.

 

"Hey, Akaashi, fancy seeing you here."

 

"Hello, Kuroo. I hope Kenma wasn't too rough on you last night."

 

"He wasn't, but he does leave some impressive scratches. Kenma, cut your nails, will you?"

 

Kenma rolled his eyes and passed his still full cup of coffee to Kuroo. "If anyone is rough, it's you."

 

"Please refrain from flirting until you two are alone. Nobody needs this right now."

 

"Wow, Akaashi, way to ruin the mood. By the way, your anniversary is coming up, right? Congrats on dealing with the owl fucker for 5 years."

 

"Thanks."

 

After some more light conversation and a lot of meaningful glares at Kenma, Akaashi left.

 

The apartment was filled with silence.

 

"Well then, now that he's gone, I've got to talk to you about something important."

 

Kuroo swallowed. What could be so important? Did Kenma fall in love with some guy? Was he going to run away from Kuroo? A million possibilities flew into Kuroo's mind, and he tried not to panic.

 

"What is it?"

 

Kenma took a deep breath. He fidgeted, and messed with his sweater, and tried to stall as much as he could before he asked his dreaded question.

 

Kuroo already had a feeling he knew what was coming, but he was still tense.

 

"What... I mean... This..." Kenma took another breath before he continued.

 

"What are we?"

 

The question hit Kuroo hard. He knew it was coming. He knew this couldn't last forever. His mouth was dry, and he was starting to sweat as he tried to put his feelings and thoughts into words.

 

"I..." 

 

 _What are we?_ Kuroo and Kenma were best friends. They had been best friends since childhood.  _What are we?_  They were constantly making excuses to justify what they did.  _It's because we've been friends for so long, that we're just used to it._ They were kissing behind every closed door, and they had entrusted each other with their first times, and they were exclusive. Never had either of them dated anyone. But they were still just best friends.

 

"What are we? We're best friends, Kenma. That's a fact. What do I want us to be would be a better question to ask, to which I would answer 'Well, Kenma, I want us to be more. I want to finally call you mine, and I want to be able to do what I do with you without justifying everything. I want it to be normal that I'm jealous and possesive, because who isn't if they're dating? I want to be with you, Kenma, because I  _love_ you.'"

 

Kuroo looked up hopefully to see that tears were staring to form in Kenma's eyes. "I love you, too," was all he said before he buried his face into Kuroo's chest.

 

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and moved to hug Kenma tightly. They stayed like that for a while.

 

Eventually, when Kenma stopped crying, Kuroo gave him a kiss and led him back to their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

The next time Akaashi and Bokuto visited, they were not disappointed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 fic so I'm sorry that it's shit


End file.
